the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
References to other Disney media
The following is a list of references to other Disney media (such as the animated features) in Disney Afternoon shows. ''Adventures of the Gummi Bears * "When You Wish Upon a Stone" - The episode's title is a reference to the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" from ''Pinocchio. ''DuckTales * "The Treasure of the Golden Suns" - Scrooge tells an employee, "There'll be no whistlin' while you work!", a reference to the song "Whistle While You Work" from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * "Send in the Clones" - When Magica zaps Mrs. Beakley unconscious, she shouts "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!", in reference to the song from Cinderella. * "Magica's Shadow War" - Poe ducks behind a skull head, mimicking a scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs where the Queen's Raven did the same thing. * "All Ducks on Deck" - When Scrooge and Launchpad get nabbed in the net, Launchpad says "A net! And I don't mean Funicello!" * "Till Nephews Do Us Part" ** Webby's remark, "If Millionara offered me an apple in the forest, I sure wouldn't eat it!", is a reference to the scene in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in which the disguised Queen gives Snow White the Poisoned Apple. ** Millionara says "I'm glad I only packed the bare necessities!", referencing the song "The Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * "To the Rescue" ** Donald Drake and Plato's names are obvious nods to Donald Duck and Pluto, both of whom frequently co-starred with Chip and Dale in their cartoon shorts. ** Percy mistakes Dale for his gun and attempts to fire, prompting Dale to shout out, "Bang bang!" This is a reference to the 1954 Chip 'n' Dale cartoon short ''The Lone Chipmunks, which used the same gag. ** The ship in a bottle that Monterey Jack manages to save from sinking near the end of part two is reminiscent of the 1956 short Chips Ahoy. * "One-Upsman-Chip" - While danging Dale over the piranha tank, Fat Cat sings to the tune of "I've Got No Strings" from Pinocchio. * "Gadget Goes Hawaiian" - Chip and Dale accidentally kissing each other when trying to kiss Gadget at the end of the episode is a nod to the ending of the 1952 Chip 'n' Dale short Two Chips and a Miss, which also ended with the same gag. * "When You Fish Upon a Star" - The episode's title is a reference to the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio. ''TaleSpin * "It Came From Beneath the Sea Duck" - Kit feeding hot pepper-laced ice cream to the giant octopus is a direct homage to a similar scene in Carl Barks' ''Donald Duck comic story "Ghost of the Grotto". ''Darkwing Duck * "Film Flam" - The character of Andy Ape is a parody of Roger Rabbit from ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, with a similar design and speech impediment. Additionally, his cartoon short that the characters watch is very much like the Roger Rabbit shorts. * "Just Us Justice Ducks" - Negaduck says "Now it's time to say goodbye to all our company!", a line from the closing song of The Mickey Mouse Club. ''Goof Troop * "Midnight Movie Madness" - Goofy mentions that the Witch from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs scared Max so much that he had hiccups for a week. * "Date with Destiny" - Max says that his dad will be getting to the part of taking care of him and they'll "live happily after like Snow White, Dopey and stuff." * "E=MC Goof" - Goofy says to Pete before he drives off, "But heigh ho, heigh ho, so it's off to work I go!" * "Cabana Fever" - Pete's struggle to get away from the shark and Goofy's attempt to hit the shark with a club only to hit Pete instead is an homage to Captain Hook's first struggle against the Crocodile in Peter Pan. ''Gargoyles * "Awakening" - When Hudson is channel-surfing, a brief glimpse of the opening scene from ''The Lion King can be seen on the TV. ''Quack Pack * "Koi Story" - The episode's title is a reference to '' , with the title card even resembling the film's logo. * "Can't Take a Yolk" - E.Z. Smith uses the same character design as (or possibly is) Leslie J. Clark from the 1945 Donald Duck short Duck Pimples. Category:Lists